english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil Morris
Phillip Morris (born April 4, 1959) is an American actor and voice actor. He's the younger brother of actress Iona Morris. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Bessy's Kid (ep14) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) - Fox (ep11), Jonah Hex *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016-2018) - Captain Johnson (ep16), Dunsbury (ep28), Ed Johnson (ep16), Prison Guard #1 (ep50), Security Guard #1 (ep50), Security Guard #2 (ep50) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2003) - Deputy Wilson (ep62) *Craig of the Creek (2018) - Earl Williams *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Damon Gray *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Judge (ep14), Terrence Winkie (ep14) *Disney's Kim Possible (2003) - Area 51 Operator (ep33), Area 51 Soldier (ep33), Special Agent Smith (ep33) *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2010) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) - Saint Walker *Justice League (2002-2003) - General (ep13), Vandal Savage *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - Imperiex, Kandoran#2 (ep21) *Loonatics Unleashed (2006) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2003) - Jonathan Vale *The Boondocks (2014) - Additional Voices *The PJs (1999-2002) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2010) - Doc Saturday, Agent 1 (ep33), Dr. Odele, Monk (ep35), Tourist (ep36), Wyatt (ep21) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2013) - Lion-Headed Zodiac#2 (ep15), Scorpio *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Randy (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Additional Voices *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Glenn, Hansen *Disney's Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) - Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Vandal Savage *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - King Faraday *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Vandal Savage *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Walter Qualls 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen, Hawkman/Katar Hol 'Movies' *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Doomsday Device, Red Carpet Announcer *The Star (2017) - Balthazar, Miller 'TV Specials' *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Damon Gray, Observant#2 *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Plank *Lego Scooby-Doo! Knight Time Terror (2015) - Adam, Treasure Hunter#1 Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Marvel's Black Panther (2010) - Councilman#2 (ep2), M'Butu, Miner 2 (ep4), Miner 3 (ep4), Tech Operator#1, W'Kabi Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Underdog (2007) - Supershep Video Games 'Video Games' *Command & Conquer: Generals (2003) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge (2001) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Beam Cannon *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Additional Voices *Days Gone (2019) - Captain Derrick Kouri, Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Blasto *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) - Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal (2001) - Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet *Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire (2001) - Dr. Joshua Strongbear Sweet *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Captain Starshield, Merc, Reactor *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Reservoir Dogs (2006) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Mr. Sunshine, Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Dr. Morgan Michaels, Additional Voices *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Doc Saturday *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Undead Knights (2009) - Knight Captain Gerard 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (65) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2019. Category:American Voice Actors